Bigger pants
by Rujja00
Summary: That's what Shin needs. Bigger pants. At least when he's around Yankumi. MATURE! 18 people! Chapter 3 NOW UP!
1. Bigger pants

**Gokusen fanfic 1**

**i "Well, I really like you too." She said, wondering if she should be more foreword, since he seemed to be having a hard time doing that.**

Yamaguchi Kumiko walked down the halls to her classroom. She could hear them already, yelling, throwing things. 'Just like a bunch of small kids.' She thought. She could tell today was going to be a little harder than the rest.

"Morning peoples!" She said cheerfully as she walked into the room.

"Boo!"

"I wanna go back to bed!"

"Recess!"

Different shouts came from the class, and her eyebrow twitched. "You're in high school, there's no recess in high school!" She started, then wrote down a page number on the blackboard. "Alright, we're going to be reading...hey-where's Sawada?!" She asked, not seeing the red head.

At that moment, Shin decided to just waltz in like he was in no hurry. "Sawada! You are late!" The yakuza teacher shouted. Shin just glanced at her and shrugged. "Only by a minute or so, Yankumi." He said. Yankumi sighed. She didn't ask why he was late, he was glad.

He had to splash his face with cold water. He saw her stretching her muscles bit before class, and no one else noticed, but he could see her curves every now again. When she was reaching for something, or when she was sweating, the clothes clinging to her body. 'Stupid hormones.' He thought, shifting in his seat. He had his chin resting on his hand, looking bored. He sighed, closing his eyes, only to find her there. Wearing a kimono, like that one she wore when he saw her going into another clan's home. And he was there with her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pushing his body against hers.

He started to kiss her neck, and she moaned. Her hair fell down, and he ran his hands through it. He could feel his erection pushing up against his pants, and it seemed only natural to press it up against her crotch. Moaning again, he rubbed it over her crotch over and over again. He could the wetness soaking through her kimono, and just when he was about to undress her, he woke up. 'Son of a-'

"Sawada, answer this question!" Yankumi said, looking at a book, and pointing to the board. "76." He said, thanking the gods that he had already read the chapter ahead of time. She nodded her head, and Shin mentally smacked himself.

'He seems really distracted today.' Kumiko thought. And when she started to pass out papers for a test, her hand lightly brushed up against Shin's hand. Her heart started to beat faster. It was happening more often now. She had to watch herself whenever she got near him, to not linger a little too long bending over to hand him a paper. To not press herself up against him whenever she bumps into him. Weather it was an 'accident' or not. After all, she didn't want the other students to get the wrong idea. Even if it was the right one.

At lunch, she found herself on the roof again. 'Crap.' She thought, and tried to sneak away, but Shin sat up. "Why are you trying to be sneaky?" Kumiko stopped and stood up straight, puffing her chest out a bit. Sawada tried his best not to stare, or let his mind wander... "I am not trying to be sneaky! I thought you were asleep." She said seriously, which was kind of the truth. He always had a book or a magazine on his face. Shin just shrugged and lay back down. He looked so cute when he had his eyes closed. Kumiko shook her head a bit, then ate her lunch in silence.

Shin had watched her eat. He couldn't help himself. And when she took a bite out her sandwich, a bit of mustard was left on the side of her cheek. He was thinking about saying something, when she licked it off, then wiped her sleeve against it, and it left him speechless. An image in his head came bulldozing in, of him licking it off himself. Then shoving his tongue in her mouth, kissing her.

He wasn't the one to think that tongue touching would be anything but slimy a little gross, but he found himself wanting to taste her. 'At both ends.' He thought, and felt his groin throb. 'Crap.' He thought again, and looked down. He didn't want her to see his erection. At least not yet.

He sat up as soon as the bell rang, hiding his lump. "Alright, time for class." Kumiko said, throwing the trash away, then rolling her neck, popping it. Shin was tired of playing 'student' with her.

As Yankumi neared the door, she felt arms wrapped around her, and would have kicked the crap out of whoever it was, if she didn't know it was Shin. "Sawada, what are you doing?" She grunted, trying not to sound out of breath. Shin's hands started around her waist, but then slowly moved down to her hips, and lower. This time, Kumiko couldn't help but let out a faint moan. She felt her cheeks go hot, and she held her breath. She gasped softly as Shin pressed himself against her back, feeling his erection.

"Kumiko..." He whispered huskily in her ear, and it made her blush even more. And then rubbed it over her butt. His hands almost reached their destination, when the bell rang again, and just as quickly as he came, he was gone. Leaving his teacher hot and slightly panting.

'Wait...what just happened?' She thought, then snapped back and hurried off to the bathroom so she could splash cold water on her face.


	2. Invitation

**2nd chapter  
**

Shin felt his erection continue all through the rest of the day. He never thought that he would ever get to touch her, and the way she was reacting...it excited him.

Finally, after spending the rest of the time trying not to think about how she was starting to moan when he touched her, the final bell rang. Shin was about to go back to his apartment, when he remembered that Yankumi would be alone in the classroom still. A small smile came over his face, then he turned around and snuck back into the school. Something he never thought he'd ever do.

He was right, Yankumi was looking at a book and cleaning off the blackboard. Shin quietly shut the door and locked it, calmly walked over and softly blew in her ear. The sound she made was priceless.

It was something between a small scream and some yakuza sounding swear word.

"Sawada!" She hissed, obviously not pleased with his tactics of getting her attention.

"What?" He said, slightly shrugging. Yankumi then remembered what had happened at lunch, and turned back around to start cleaning again. This time Shin wrapped his arms around her waist, but before she could react, he pushed himself against her again. "Kumiko..." He whispered again, and she breathed in. Not being able to take it any longer, he grinded his erection against her butt, making her make a little gasping sound. His hands once again going down to her stomach, then further. "Shi-Sawada...what-oh!" Yankumi started, but gasped again when Shin finally grabbed her crotch. She froze as he started to massage it, then ran one finger up and down.

"Sawa-"

"No." He said.

"W-what?" Yankumi gasped, a part of her wanting to push away, but at the same time fought the urge to admit that she liked him doing this to her.

"I want you to call me by my name." He whispered, and Yankumi scoffed.

Shin smiled. He moved his hand away just for a moment, then slipped it under her pants.

"Sa-"

"Kumiko." Shin warned, and then start rubbing the same finger up and down again, this time, only her panties stood between them. Kumiko hadn't realized she was panting slightly, her heart beating in her ears.

"Shi-" She began, and Shin started to pay attention to her bud, softly pressing against it. She couldn't take it anymore. Just when Shin's thumb slipped into her panties, he heard her mumble something.

"What was that?" He asked, almost mockingly. When she didn't answer, he slid his thumb down more, rubbing it on her womanhood.

"SHIN!" Kumiko shouted, and he wished she hadn't so soon. He pulled his hand back, but kept a firm grip over her waist.

"Hai, Kumiko?" He said, and it sent shivers down her spine.

Kumiko almost lost all coherent thought feeling him against her, but her hand managed to find its way on his. "More..." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"What?" Asked Shin, wondering if he was hearing things.

"Nothing." She said. Nothing? Shin knew he heard something, and he was pretty sure what it was. "I know you want more, I can give you more Kumiko." He whispered, and slid his hand down her pants again. He stroked his fingers through her curls and placed one finger against her bud again.

"Sh-ah! T-this is...wrong..." She said, only finding her hands were behind her head and running them through his red hair. "Why, because it's in the classroom? Because your my teacher?" He said, pulling his hand out and cupping both her breasts with his hands.

"Both...Shin..." She sighed, and he smiled. Then they both jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Son of a-what?" He hissed into the cell. Kumiko took the chance to catch her breath.

"Alright Kumo, I'll talk with you later." He said, then hung up. "Where were we?" He asked, walking up to Kumiko. "Oh no, that's not going to happen again, Sawada-" She said, putting her hand on his chest to try and stop him. Only she could easily throw him down, so why didn't she?  
'You want him to. You want him to touch you again, and you've been wanting him to for a while now.'

Her thoughts distracted her for a moment, and she found herself pressed up against him again. Only this time his erection was on her womanhood. "Then should we go somewhere else?" Shin said, imagining taking her back to his apartment. "What? No, we should not go, have to stay here and-ohh." She groaned. Shin grinded his erection against her and kissed her neck.

'Ah hell, why not?' She thought. She'd been eyeing him, and trying to convince herself that it was just because she was concerned about her student. Shin continued to kiss her neck, while his hands were busy running themselves over her hips. Take her back to his place, strip her and make the neighbors wonder what that thumping noise was going on through the night. That was the plan Shin was trying to formulate in his head at least. He couldn't think too clearly at the moment obviously, and his teacher's small moans were not helping.

"Kumiko?" He said, and she only made a quiet noise that she heard him.

"Will you come with me?"

"...Yes."


	3. So close

**Gokusen part 3**

Kumiko wasn't quite sure where her mind was. While she was walking with Shin, she talked to him like nothing had happened. And besides her heart beating faster, she felt relatively normal.

Shin kept quiet during the walk, his expression bored again, although his mind was far away from what his teacher was talking about. Images were going through his head about what he would do once they got to his apartment. What they would do. The previous times she'd come over it was to see if he was okay, or once when she was drunk and crashed at his place. He wouldn't have minded so much that time if she would have let him his own bed, making him sleep on the couch.

Shin only snapped back when they were walking down the hallway, and Kumiko was saying something about udon. Shin just about fumbled his keys, and cursed himself. He finally got the door open, and Kumiko slowly walked in, suddenly going quiet.

Nervousness suddenly set in on Shin and for a moment he wasn't sure why they were there. But as his teacher turned to face him with a small blush on her face, Shin felt his confidence come back. Before anything was said, Shin grabbed Kumiko and pushed her against the wall. "Shi-" She started, but Shin had already pressed his lips on hers, making all her thoughts freeze. She forgot he was her student, and when he pressed his chest against hers, she forgot everything except the heat between her legs. Kumiko moaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Shin's neck. Shin took this opportunity to grab Kumiko's butt and grind his groin against her crotch. She sucked in breath and her head fell back. "Shin." She moaned, and he smiled. He had finally gotten her to say his name, but until he makes her scream it, he won't be satisfied. Shin pushed her higher up against the wall, and began to grind himself on her while kissing her neck. He grew harder the longer he went, and Kumiko was already wet and flushed. He could feel her juices soaking through the jersey. "Shimata."

He swore stopping and almost throwing her on the couch, he need to feel her skin. Kumiko made a little 'eep' sound, and just blinked when Shin just about tore open her jersey top. He made off with her pants just as quickly, leaving her in a tank top and thin cotton shorts. He stripped off his own school top and undershirt before laying on her again. Her breasts were soft, and Shin let his cheek rest softly on them. Kumiko's hands ran through his red hair, and he looked at her. He leaned up to kiss her again, softer this time, and she returned it. "Kumiko...I love you." He whispered.

"Y-you do?" She blushed, and Shin smirked. "Hai, don't let any of the classes comments get to you...you're beautiful, though you should let your hair down more often." He said, pulling the bands out of her hair. Kumiko blushed again, putting her head down.

"And you really don't need glasses, do you?" He smirked, he knew full well she could see just fine. Kumiko made a face. "So? It's part of my teacher look, no one has found out about my family... Except for you." She mumbled. Shin gave a short laugh. "I always knew there was something about you. All those girls that the guys like, they can't handle even simple situations. But you can fight, you're not afraid to take a chance." Shin sat up and pulled her up with him.

Kumiko rested her head on his chest, her heart was beating at a slower pace now, but she still felt her cheeks flush from what he said. Besides him being her student, Shin was pretty much all she wanted in a man. He was smart, brave, and was really handsome. Her day really wasn't the same if she didn't see that mess of red hair. "Shin-" She started, but his lips crashed on hers again and she pushed closer to him. Her hands went down to his waist line and started to push his pants down, momentarily taking Shin by surprise. He stood up to help make it easier, and took off his shirt as she brought his pants down to his ankles. Shin stepped out of them and Kumiko ran her hands along his chest, his muscles twitching from her soft touch. He held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. His passion rising again, he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Her breast rubbed against his as he set her back down, Kumiko felt the heat rush to the pit of her belly. Shin lifted up her shirt and place his mouth on one of her nipples, sucking it. Kumiko gasped as Shin bit down on it softly, then moved to the other one.

"Oh gods Shin." She moaned, and he stood back up to take his boxers off. He was met with an amusing face when he looked at her again. Half surprised, half shocked, Kumiko quickly looked away from his erection. That only made Shin press himself on her, making Kumiko jump a little and look at him again. He felt so good, and hard. Without thinking, her hands acted on their own and grabbed his shaft. Shin moaned, and Kumiko realized what she just did. She didn't care however, and ran her hands up and down Shin's manhood. She liked the feel of being in control, and squeezed it with one hand, while the other rubbed the tip. Shin moaned again and shuddered, feeling himself get hard all over again. Kumiko rubbed it until she felt a sticky wetness come out. Not being able to take it anymore, Shin pushed her down on the bed and pulled her shorts off. He went down in between her legs and inhaled her, then took her folds in his mouth and sucked on them. Kumiko arched her back up as his tongue licked her, making her shudder and more of her juices come out. Shin ran his tongue along her torso, and brought himself up and kissed her. He rubbed his length on her until it was soaked with her juices and teased her by putting just the very tip in, then pulling it back out. "Shin." She warned, her voice in a dangerous tone.

"Hai?" He said, losing more of his self-control every second. Kumiko could feel herself giving way to the primal urges as well, and lost her voice except for a whisper.

"Make love to me."


	4. Slippery when wet

**Gokusen part 4**

_**A/N=** SORRY. I'm under the stress of moving, so I...yeah. Sorry it took so long! I was gonna say there is an actual lemon in this chapter. I can't. For those of you who waited patiently(I hope ^^')- there are two lemons. TWO. I hope your happy._

_P.S., are these chapters getting a bit longer each time or is it just me?_

"Make love to me."

Her words shot through Shin loud and clear. And the way she asked made it clear she wanted him like he wanted her. He stepped forward and lay her down on his bed. Shin nuzzled her neck and rested his chest on hers. He sucked in breath, it felt soft, and Kumiko moaned a little. 'Crap...' He thought. He didn't have any condoms.

Shin hovered above her, his member throbbing, begging for a release. Kumiko opened her eyes to see his hesitation, and pulled him down. "Shin." She whispered, and he just about lost it. He kissed her again, one of his hand spreading her legs. He didn't want to worry about anything right now. Shin smiled. "Yankumi..." He breathed.

"What?" Kumiko looked at him, frowning. Shin chuckled.

"What happened to calling me Kumiko?" She asked.

"Because..." He said, rubbing himself against her, earning him a groan.

"D-don't tell me...ohh, you get a...a kick out of pretending I'm your teacher." She said, Shin stopped himself from laughing. "...You are my teacher..." As he said that, he felt like a pervert again. The only reason why he make a move sooner was because he kept telling himself she was his teacher. Her family would have worried him, if they hadn't already accepted him.

That and the 'subtle' hints Kyo-san always gave him. Always calling him that nick name- 'Young master Red lion'. Always mentioning that lawyer... Just thinking about Shinohara made him upset. So what if Kumiko was right? It excited him even more to think he was doing something forbidden. 'Screw that lawyer.' Shin thought, positioning himself right at her entrance. 'It's my name she'll screaming for her first time, not his.' He thought, feeling somewhat vengeful. Kumiko slightly trembled beneath him, making him think she might be scared. Nothing scared her. Forcing himself to slowly at first, Shin pushed the tip in. All she did was breath in quickly, so he pushed more in. Kumiko's eyes closed, her hands having a tight grip on his hair. Shin felt her maiden head. It was surprising she still had it, with all the fighting. Then again, she probably almost never got hit herself. "Kumiko." He whispered, then kissed her as he broke through her barrier. She winced, opening her mouth to yell out, but instead got Shin's tongue. He stayed in that position until he felt her relax against him.

He pulled out half way, then pushed back in. Kumiko moaned, and he began to pick up speed. Shin could already feel he was close, but she wasn't, she was still lost in the ecstasy of the moment. He did his best to concentrate on riding it out as long as he could, imagining how he wanted Kumiko to react, how he wanted her to call out his name. Shin took in a breath, and thrust into her as hard as he could, and got a loud _'OW'_ from the woman underneath him. "That hurt _Shin_!" She growled, he didn't say anything but smiled, and thrust in faster. As he began to lost in the feeling of her around him, Shin forgot that the neighbors might be home. The very clear 'thunking' noise of his bed hitting up against the wall was lost to him, and he briefly wondered if he might break his bed. Kumiko started to tighten around him, and he took it that she was close. Just a little more.

He thrust himself inside her as far as he could go, and it felt like she going to pull his hair out.

Kumiko wanted this to last forever, but as Shin pounded into her, she could a pressure building up fast. 'Wha?' She thought, then realized what it was. She tried to contain it so she could keep Shin this close to her, but when he moaned her name she couldn't hold back any longer. In an instant the pressure eased and her eyes opened as pleasure spread through her body. "Shin!"

He barley heard his name, feeling lost in the orgasm as he spilled his seed within her.

Their bodies trembled as they came down from the ecstasy, and both were panting. Pulling out of her, Shin fell next to Kumiko on his back. Still breathing hard, he looked at her, his semen coming down from her center and pooling on his bed. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing, then rolled over and kissed her neck.

"Shin." Kumiko moved her legs up and rolled over to face Shin. Her eyes were closed, her face flushed, looking content. Shin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. They stayed like that for several minutes, then Kumiko moved her arms up over Shin's head and stretched. "Ehhh, I'm tired." She sighed, then looked at herself. "And wet..." She blushed as Shin smirked. She was cute when she went all shy, looking away like that. Especially when she realized what the sticky stuff was around her legs.

She went into his bathroom, and he heard the shower turn on. Shin got up and looked at his bed. It definitely needed to be washed now. He took off the sheets and dumped them in his laundry basket, then peeked into the bathroom.

_'I have a feeling Ojou doesn't 'know men'._

Kyo-san's words came back to him as he watched her shyly move around. She bent down to get a towel out of the cupboard and then sat on the edge of the tub, testing the water. Kumiko stepped in, then Shin came into the bathroom. 'Well she knows 'men' now.' He though smugly, and stepped into the shower with her. His fingers trailed up her back. "Eep! SHI-Shin!" She cried out. "You scared me you brat!" Shin frowned. "You still gonna call me that? Just like your other students. We're not in school Ku-mi-ko." He whispered, his voice becoming husky again, making her shiver involuntarily. She reached for the soap, but Shin got to it first. "Let me help." He said, and began to rub it on her body.

Kumiko began relaxing as he washed her, and Shin moved them both under the water. He kissed her again slowly, pushing his tongue in her mouth. From her moan Shin pushed her up against the tile in the shower, then moved his hands in-between her leg and with a grunt, lifted her up and onto his erection, her legs resting on his shoulders. Letting her go just a bit, he entered her again, making her moan. Despite the hot water, Shin got goose bumps as he lifted her up, then set her back down on him. Kumiko moaned loudly, making it echo off the shower walls. With her legs up so high she was amazed how much deeper he could go. He thrust in gently, quite the opposite of what he was doing to her on the bed. Slowly, as she tightened around him again, Shin moaned.

Kumiko rested her forehead on his, and took the chance to open her eyes. His lust filled gaze caught hers, and as he went over the edge with her, Shin watched as her eyes became clouded. He filled her again, their juices running down his legs, and her set her down. The cool tile felt good on Kumiko's back, and she was pretty sure she looked like she had gone through a stampede. Her hair was in her face, she knew she was blushing, and was still panting. Her eyes went down Shin's body, and froze on his erection again. It was covered in a sticky white liquid, and was still dripping off it.

Finishing the shower in silence, Kumiko turned her head to look at Shin, then wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"Crap."

"What?" Shin asked. Kumiko shook her head. "I should have been home a hour ago! And I haven't even called." She moaned, and Shin chuckled.

"Well you could just tell them you were over here. Spending the night." She looked up at him and scowled. "But then that would make them think-"

"Right exactly what did happen." Shin finished. Kumiko sighed again and rubbed her face, then grabbed the bar on the built in shelf.

And slipped.

Shin watched in half concern and half amusement as his teacher hit her head on the tile as the bar came out of its place.

"Kumiko, are you oka-"

"F*CKING CHEAP BASTARDS!" She yelled as she held her head. And Shin had to stop himself from laughing. Turning the water off, he got out and put a towel around Kumiko. "Let me see." He said, pulling her hand away. There was a red spot, but nothing serious. "Your fine, dry off before you get chilled." Kumiko grunted and stepped out. Shin dried off quickly and went to the closet, grabbed a clean bed sheet.

After he made his bed, he turned around to see Kumiko in one of his shirts. A blush came to his face, it only came down to right above her thighs, and it was the sexiest thing he had ever see her in. She was brushing her hair, and froze when she caught him staring at her.

"M-my clothes are sweaty." She said, looking away, then noticed he was still nude. She went up to him, moving slowly. He swallowed. "Shin." She purred, then handed him his comb. "Put some pants on." she said, then sat on his bed.


	5. Morning after

**Gokusen part 5**

SORRY. Life happens... XD

*Hides behind new chapter*

Kumiko sighed and rolled over to the warm body laying next to her. Some part of her mind waited for her alarm to go off, but she mentally checked on the date. No school today. Smiling at that thought, she sighed again and buried her face in the mess of hair beside her.

Shin was having a dream about his teacher and something with whipped cream when he felt something in his hair. He pulled away enough to look over his shoulder and half smiled. Kumiko's eyes were closed, and she had a peaceful look on her face. Shin smiled, and despite that he was acting mostly on lust the night before, he felt the need to tell her he loved her again. True, he wasn't ashamed of it, at least not anymore, falling in love with a teacher. But if any of the guys knew, they would never stop asking questions. Why her? You sleep together yet? They might not ever understand what he saw in her as a woman, they can only see the teacher side. He tried to stop himself, it was wrong, but as soon as he let himself love her he felt much better. Until he remembered Shinohara.

But it wasn't him who was laying next to her, it wasn't him who made her scream last night.

"Kumiko." Shin whispered, and she opened her eyes halfway and smiled.

"I love you." He breathed into her ear, and her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Shin..." She sighed, and kissed him. Shin rolled on top of her, feeling her soft breasts beneath his shirt. Kumiko squeaked and wriggled when he ran his hands down her sides, pushing the shirt up. He then rest his hands on her hips and started to grind himself on her, making her moan. Since she only had his shirt on, Shin could feel the front of his pants getting wet from her juices. It really didn't help his erection. Kumiko then started to rubbed her breasts on his bare chest, making his member throb.

"What was that?" Kumiko said, suddenly stopping. Shin almost cursed out loud, but listened. There was a faint knocking sound from his front door. "The hell is knocking this early?" He complained, getting up. Shin opened the door just a crack, not taking the chain out first.

"Kuma? What are you doing here?" His large friend smiled, then tilted his head forward. "Shin-chan, you don't look so good, you sick?" He asked, and Shin briefly wondered what he looked like.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"You look sweaty, maybe a little pale." Kuma answered.

Shin could figure he was sweating, and he could only guess why he might have seemed pale. All his blood was flowing to a different part of his body. Which reminded him of the mostly naked woman in his bed, waiting for him. His eye swallowed hard involuntarily, and Kuma noticed. "Yeah, I'm feeling... I just don't feel like doing much right now." He lied. Well, half lied. The only thing he wanted to do was ravish his teacher. Again. "Eh, ok, if you need anything call ok?" Kuma said, and Shin felt a little guilty.

"I will, see you later Kuma." He said, and shut the door. Going back he didn't find Yankumi in the bedroom, instead he saw her in the kitchen, opening cupboards. His shirt rode up enough while she was reaching to show the bottom of her butt. Shin stifled a groan, and took his pants off, walked up behind her and hugged her. She jumped, then moaned. "Where do you keep your chocolate? I want some chocolate." Shin smirked. "What for?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just want some."

"Come here."

"What?"

Shin pulled her around until he was leaning against the counter and kissed her neck again. One of his hands went to her abdomen and pushed her butt to his erection. "Shin! Again?" She sighed, Shin's member rubbing in between her legs. "Why not? I know you have plenty of stamina." He smiled.

Kumiko blushed and turned around to face him. Shin began to unbutton her err, his shirt and let it fall to the floor. How had she not seen Shin was already a man before? He always so much more mature than any of his other classmates. Being bold, Kumiko pushed Shin to the floor, and to his surprise, straddled him. She began to massage him in her hands, making him close his eyes and moan. Sitting up a little, she lowered herself onto his erect shaft, loving the feeling of him inside her. Slowly, she began to rock back and forth, some of her hair falling in her face. Shin's hands went to her hips, pushing her back and pulling her forward. It felt like she was messaging him, the way she moved. It wasn't long before they came, shuddering from the pleasure.

After cleaning up, Shin walked into his bedroom to find Kumiko putting her original clothes on. "Mh." She groaned, sitting down on the bed. "What's wrong?" Shin asked, and sat next to her, only to get a glare. "You, baka, I'm sore in places I've never been before, even after training." She said, rubbing the inside of her thighs gently. She was pretty much all dressed, just the jersey top to go. "I'm sorry..." He started genuinely enough, but couldn't help but add just a little more. "I wasn't too rough on you was I?" Shin's reply was a blush that covered most of her face. Kumiko could still remember how hard he had made love to her the night before. Then how soft he was in the shower, and how he had ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

"...Just a little..." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. Shin wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. A week ago, even a few days ago he wouldn't have dared to even hug her, for fear of losing control. But she was always so easy to read, like an open book. Shin could tell there was something different in the way she looked at him, how she quickly pulled away whenever she touched him. Shin kissed the top of her head, then pulled her on his lap and kissed her passionately. Kumiko relaxed against him and kissed him back, her fingers running through his hair while one of his hands at the back of her neck.

"I love you." He mumbled as he began to kiss her neck, biting softly. Kumiko took in a breath and ran her hand up his torso. "Shin..."

"What are you going to do now?" He asked, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She thought about it, closing her eyes. She could go home, but didn't really want the questions that her family would ask. She could tell them she went and crashed at Shin's again, she had done it before, but always got looks of suspicion. Now they had actually slept together, she wasn't sure if she could face them without her face giving it away by blushing. How the hell did Shin always look so calm?

"I should get home..." She sighed, and Shin figured she might say that, though he wanted her to stay.

One final kiss goodbye, and she went off, leaving Shin with a satisfied feeling of her now belonging to him.

Kumiko stopped by a store and quickly bought the morning after pill, realizing halfway home that they didn't have any protection. Walking through the front door, she made her way to her room like a jet, somewhat passing Tetsu and almost knocking him down. "O-Ojou?" He said surprised, and knocked at her door. "Ojou, ah, you alright?"

"Fine, just wanna get ready for school next week." She answered, her heart beating wildly. There's no way anyone could tell right? She felt like she had just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Ok, welcome home Ojou, did you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'll get something later."

She sighed after hearing his footsteps fade away, and plopped on her bed, then took off her jersey and glasses. Changing into jeans and a t-shirt, she went to throw her jersey in the laundry hamper, but stopped and breathed in. It smelled like Shin, and she curled up with it to fall asleep.


End file.
